


Lost Petals

by Runespoor



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Gen, Not Crisis Core Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What!? Hold my flower." "Don't worry, babe, I got your flower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Petals

It takes a special kind of asshole to make Aerith decide the best way to confront them _isn’t_ to shove an aggressively cheery basket of homegrown flowers under their nose and smile them into submission, and Zack should know. 

It’s always a pleasure to watch her work her charm on someone, until they're so flustered they start looking for an exit (at that point it’s fifty-fifty whether Asshole’ll jump on the opportunity to apologize and get himself off the hook, or go for his weapon – in which case, Zack isn’t _just_ pretty, even if he prefers the role of cheerleader in these little scenes; it’s a win anyway), and Zack fully intends to bask in it, lounging against the counter to enjoy the view, waving the flower in a little sign of encouragement.

“Two Orgasms on the Beach, with tiny umbrellas, please,” he orders the moment she turns her back, a surprise celebration for his good news, setting down the money of his very first SOLDIER payday.


End file.
